Technology exists to analyze the beat-related characteristics of an audio item. However, the task of analyzing the characteristics of audio information may be a computationally intensive operation. Existing technology may not enable to perform this task in a suitably efficient manner. This potential deficiency, in turn, may restrict the uses to which this technology may be applied.